


Joannalannister's Meta Masterpost

by tywinning



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: House Lannister, Meta, Other, not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/pseuds/tywinning
Summary: A meta collection. Not fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a meta collection masterpost for all of the ASOIAF meta I've written on my tumblr, [joannalannister.tumblr.com](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/). I am using the Archive to host this masterpost because tumblr no longer allows masterposts with lots of links. According to the [AO3 about page](https://archiveofourown.org/about), the purpose of the Archive is "to serve the interests of fans by providing access to and preserving the history of fanworks and fan culture" so I hope that this type of posting is permitted. I checked the [FAQ page](http://archiveofourown.org/faq?language_id=en), including ["What kind of fanworks can I post to the Archive?"](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/posting-and-editing?language_id=en#whatkind), but I didn't see any prohibitions against this type of posting. I have the greatest respect for the Archive and I sincerely hope this type of fanwork is permitted here. (Please don't delete me, AO3 mods.)
> 
> I believe that this masterpost would be a great resource for anyone trying to write fanfiction or meta relating to _A Song of Ice and Fire_. My main interest in ASOIAF is House Lannister, which will feature heavily here. This is a work in progress that I will continue to add to over time.

###  ** General ASOIAF **

  * [#Lannister thoughts](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/lannister+thoughts) - all the ASOIAF meta that I have written or that I generally agree with. 
  * [#the meaning of ASOIAF](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/the-meaning-of-asoiaf) - this tag is best viewed [chronologically](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/the-meaning-of-asoiaf/chrono)
  * [#Lannister reread project](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/lannister+reread+project) - observations as I reread the books



 

###  **Theories**

  * [#asoiaf theories](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/asoiaf%20theories) - theories about ASOIAF
  * [#asoiaf speculation](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/asoiaf-speculation) - possibilities for what might happen in future books
  * [#endgame](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/endgame) - How will the War for the Dawn take shape? What will happen at the end of the series? 



 

###  **Criticisms of ASOIAF**

  * [#gender in ASOIAF](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/gender-in-asoiaf)
  * [#ableism in ASOIAF](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/ableism-in-asoiaf)
  * [#racism in ASOIAF](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/racism+in+asoiaf)



 

###  **Beyond the Text**

  * [#AU questions](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/AU+questions) - discussions of AU scenarios deviating from the original timeline
  * [#asoiaf worldbuilding](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/asoiaf+worldbuilding) - expanding on the world GRRM wrote 
  * [#important for fanfic](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/important-for-fanfic)



 

###  **Tywin Lannister**

  * [#tywin meta](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/tywin+meta) - all of the meta I've written about Tywin Lannister
  * [#tywin and prostitutes](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/tywin+and+prostitutes) - discussions of Tywin, sexuality, and prostitutes 
    * [#the secret tunnel](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/the+secret+tunnel) - I believe that the secret tunnel to Chataya's brothel was built under the auspices of Tywin Lannister
    * [#marei](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/marei/chrono) - My theory that Marei and Dancy (prostitutes at Chataya's brothel) are secretly Tywin's bastards
  * [#tjmeta](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/tjmeta) - Tywin and Joanna's relationship



 

###  **Joanna Lannister**

  * [#joanna meta](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/joanna+meta) - all of the meta I've written about Joanna Lannister
  * WIP



 

###  **Cersei Lannister**

  * WIP



 

###  **Jaime Lannister**

  * WIP



 

###  **Tyrion Lannister**

  * [#A plus J does not equal T](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/tagged/a-plus-j-does-not-equal-t) - why I do not think Tyrion (or Cersei or Jaime) are secret Targaryens



 

 

 

 


End file.
